Ride of a Lifetime
by darkhearted101
Summary: Maximum is a lonely orphan with no one to trust or talk to. Until she is adopted by this amazing family with a cute boy nextdoor, and going to her school! Will she ever get over her parents death? Or just stay an grieving girl forever? I am the absolute worst at summaries. This is my first story, so please read and review! No wings. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I have no idea if i'm doing this right, 'cause this is my first story and all, but if it's right, then I will do it again. So, anyway the usual disclaimer, I don't own MR, James Patterson does (best author ever) and all that, yada, yada, yada. On with the story!**

Max POV

"I'm not special. Why me? My parents didn't have to die drowning because their cruise ship sank. They could have lived! I could have had a normal childhood, with normal parents, and normal friends, but no, I just **_have_** to be an orphan." she thought. Not just an orphan, but the one no one wanted either! She never make friends, and never had anyone to comfort her as she cried all through the night. She was the weird girl, the one left out. Her _friends_ had ditched her when they saw how sad and depressed she had become. She sobbed into her pillow, ignoring all the weird looks the other girls gave her, trying to fall asleep, and cried until she fell into a deep sleep.

"Maximum! Get out here this instant!" shouted Jennifer, my social worker. I groaned and dragged myself out of my bed (a.k.a. prison cot) and dragged myself to the janitor's closet, where Jennifer was waiting for me.

"Yeah?" I groaned, only half awake due to my sleepless nights.

"Excuse me?" she slapped me, hard. I winced, but refused to cry in front of her.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, being sarcastically polite. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

"That's better," she snapped. "I need you to clean my room, because I have a reservation for me and my mother at that expensive restaurant across town. She's picking me up from here, and I don't want her to think that we live like slobs." She explained. "Well? Get going!" she screamed.

"It's her fault that she can't get a date, not mine, so why do I have to clean her stuff and bow to her every whim?" I thought as I walked towards her bedroom. I stumbled and fell into her room, upsetting a pail of water that the other girls had been using to clean. All the other girls screamed and started cussing at me.

"Darn it! No lunch for me." I thought as the other girls slammed a mop into my hands and grumbled at me. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was freaking 3 in the morning! Who would come right now? I ran to the greeting room and opened the door, hoping with all my heart that it wasn't Jennifer's mother. Instead, a girl, about my age, and what I was guessing was her family, were all staring at me with bewildered looks.

Whaaaaaaaaaaa?


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So, I guess that I did it right, so yea.**

 **Iggy: Smooth Olivia. That's real smooth.**

 **Me: Oh shut up! Anyone want to do the disclaimer? I'm tired of typing it, so one of you guys has to do it.**

 **Max: What am I, your typing slave? No!**

 **Iggy: Yea, I'm gonna have to pass on that.**

 **Fang: No.**

 **Gazzy: Busy!**

 **Angel: Nah.**

 **Nudge: I'll do it! So-Olivia-doesn't-own-Maximum-Ride-it's-owned-by-James-Patterson! She does own a great sense of fashion though.**

 **Me: Wow, you even type fast! And thanks! Anyway, on with the story!**

Ella POV

The door opened to find me staring at a girl about my age wearing the filthiest, most disgusting rags that I'd ever seen! My eyes nearly bugged out of my head at how tired and desperate she looked. I was suddenly grateful for everything my mother gave me. She caught me staring and I blushed.

"Uhh, hi, how can I help you?" She asked. Shouts and screams rose up in to background. Over all of them, a woman's rough voice yelled, "What's going' on here!" Suddenly, the girl that my mom and I had been staring at, was yanked backwards by her collar, while clutching at her throat. A slightly heavy woman screamed "Well, get out of here, you little rat!" The girl scrambled to her feet, was kicked by the woman, fell backwards, and ran away. The woman scowled at us through the doorway.

"What do you want?" she said gruffly.

"Well, we just moved here, and-" my mom started.

"Well that's too bad, we aren't a hotel!" The lady screamed.

"Jeez, I know! I just wanted to get to know our new neighbors, and maybe ask for directions to El Salmon Canyon Road. We've been driving all night. Also, what is this place? A torture chamber?" my mom screamed right back.

"No, it's an orphanage." The lady sneered. "I don't suppose you would be interested though, so go away!" However, my mom surprised us both by saying, "Actually, I am interested! Who was that girl that you were just torturing? I would like to adopt her."

The lady gaped at us. "But-but, she's the one no one wants! You don't want her."

"I think I do!" my mom said, seeming impatient. I hid a smile. I was getting a sister!

Max POV

I stayed in my room waiting for a beating from Jennifer. Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting…...…

After maybe an hour, Jennifer finally came, holding a ratty suitcase. I froze. This meant either she was going to hit me with it, or I got adopted. The first one sounded more likely, so I braced myself for a beating.

"Relax," she grumbled. "You actually got adopted." I gaped and then shook my head. I knew that she was mean, but this is a new low. Getting my hopes up for nothing. I became even sadder than before. She started tossing my few rags of clothing and an old stuffed animal in the trunk. She couldn't be…..serious, could she?

"No Max, don't get your hopes up. She's probably tricking you." Max thought sadly.

"Follow me, I'll take you to your new family." Max followed, just in case. She followed Jennifer into her office, where the girl and her mother from earlier sat. OH MY GOD! She was telling the truth.

"Now Max here, her parents died on a cruise 4 years ago, and she's been here ever since. No one likes her, she has no friends, on and on." Jennifer stated.

The girl covered her mouth with her hands, and the mom looked at me pityingly. I looked down, refusing to cry. The mom went my side of the desk, and gave me a big hug. At first, it was uncomfortable, but gradually, I hugged her back. I had gotten a family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So, the story isn't very good right now, but it will get better soon, i promise.**

 **Max: Is Dylan in the story?**

 **Me: Well-**

 **Fang: Why?**

 **Max: Well, uh, it would be unfair not to.**

 **Me: Exactly. But, he gets beat up eventually.**

 **Fang: Good. Please, continue.**

Fang POV

I sat in my chair in the front yard, thinking about my new girlfriend. I mean, she was pretty, but she wasn't natural or nice. Besides, she was only my girlfriend because she agreed not to bully my friends if I was her boyfriend. Man, it's not my fault if the friends I have aren't specifically popular or known, and I was. They always make it such a big deal. Suddenly, a car screeched into the driveway next door. What the heck? It was only 4 in the morning! These people need to stop going to parties! Oh wait, that house has been for sale for years. I wonder who bought it?

I watched the people get out of their car and unload the boxes. The Hispanic girl was kinda cute, but it was the second girl that caught my eye. She had long brown hair, chocolatey eyes, and wore modest clothes and no makeup, just jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Wow Fang, you creep!" You must be thinking. "You remember the color of her eyes? Jeez!"

Don't blame me. She was just next door

"Maximum? Could you help me with this box please?" the woman asked. I could only assume that she was her mother, even though they looked nothing alike.

"Sure!" The girl called out. Maximum. That is a really cool name. And her voice was so smooth, and it sounded very cool, and…..what is wrong with me? Anyway, when she walked around the truck, she caught sight of me watching her. I turned red and turned away. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot!

"Why do you care?" a voice inside my head said. "You don't even know her!"

"Shut up voice." I said in my thoughts. I hoped that I might be able to talk to her. Maybe she would go to my school. I hoped she would, so I could…introduce her to all my friends. Yeah, that's it. Nothing else could explain why I wanted to know her a lot.

Max POV

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that guy outside? He was hot!" I exclaimed to Ella, my new sister.

"I thought that he was ok looking." She replied. "Not my type. I don't like guys who wear all black and sit on their porch at 4 in the morning staring at random brunette girls next door."

"He was staring at me?!" I asked. "Yes! Do you think he likes me?"

"I don't know. I only just saw him today."

"Oh. Ok. So changing the subject…" I said.

We talked about different things. The first day of school coming in 2 days, making new friends, and other stuff, but I just couldn't get the boy in black off my mind. I wonder if he had a girlfriend… Oh well. Maybe I'd see him sometime.

 **The next day-**

I was so excited for the first day of school tomorrow. Surprisingly, I was still caught up in my math, English and science skills, but I really lacked skill in creative classes. Ms. Martinez (my adoptive mother) was taking Ella and I shopping for our school supplies. We were at Staples, and I decided to wander around a bit on my own. After all, I am 14! So anyway, I rounded a corner and ran into this really pretty girl with long red hair.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry!" I stammered. She glared at me with so much hatred that I wondered if I've met her before.

"Watch it, idiot." She growled, pushing past me to get to the cute pencil cases. If she did go to my soon-to-be school, I would need to watch my back. I'd already given her a reason to dislike me.

 **Well, that's chapter 3 folks. PLEASE review. give suggestions for good parts to the story. And please, no profanity.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Well, this is Max's first day of school. I hope you like it.**

 **Gazzy: I'll go the disclaimer this time.**

 **Me: What a nice suprise! Great!**

 **Gazzy: Olivia here doesn't own Maximum Ride, it is owned by James Patterson.**

 **Me: On with the story!**

Max POV

My first day of school in 4 years was today! YESSS! I couldn't wait! I dashed in and out of the shower, threw on my clothes, and scarfed down my breakfast. I ran out the door, but turned back, because I forgot my lunch.

"Bye mom!" I yelled as I snatched my lunch from the kitchen table. Mom. It still felt so strange to say that word. It had been 4 years since I last said that word, so you can kinda see why. Anyway, so I dashed out the door and ran almost the whole way to the school, stopping a few blocks away because I didn't want to make a bad impression, or run into school covered in sweat. I wonder if the boy in black is going to be there. I wonder if the red headed jerk is going to be there, too. I wonder if I'll make any friends. I wonder if the teachers will like me. I wonder…

"Max! Get ahold of yourself!" I thought. "You are smart, and overall very likeable. Relax! You got this." I stopped at the door, and pushed it open. The halls were full of people trying to get their schedules and find their lockers. I followed where the majority of people were going, and I eventually ended up at the office. Good thing I was early. There was such a long line, you could have lined everyone up all the way to the 600th floor in the empire state building!(Do you get my Percy Jackson reference? Hahahahaha) Anyway, by the time I got to the front, it was 2 minutes till school started.

"Hello dear. How can I help you? The school secratery asked. She was a nice looking woman, with frizzy orangish hair and a nametag that said "Grace."

"Uh, yeah, hi. My name is Maximum Ride, and I'm just starting eighth grade. Could I have my schedule?" I questioned.

"Oh, sure, let me just pull it up." She said. I waited, and soon she gave me my schedule and I went to find my first class.

Turns out I have English first period. Oh, great. I need to start off the school year with the most boring school subject ever. Good for me. Sadly, the bell rang while I was still running to class, so I yanked open the door and stumbled into class. I turned to find 29 other kids staring at me, including the boy in black. I felt myself turning red, and then I heard the teacher giving me directions.

"Maximum, am I correct? He asked me. "Well, you can sit in the back, next to Nicholas there." I looked to where he was pointing, and saw an empty seat next to the boy in black.

"Nicholas, huh." I thought. Doesn't seem like the right name for such a tough looking cool guy, so I decided he'd need a nickname. Ehh, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I made my way to the back of the room, and the other kids all turned away, like they had more interesting things to do.

"Hi!" I mouthed to the boy in black. He nodded back. The class was so boring, I was tempted to just get up and walk away. But I knew I couldn't because I wanted to make a good impression. After class I needed to go to my locker so I looked through my list of random things. Locker 1070. I got there and shoved my backpack in. I kept my binder with me though. As I closed the door, the person whose locker was right next to mine bumped into me. As I fell back, they caught me. I looked up to find myself staring into the eyes of… you guessed it, Nicholas. (He really needs a nickname!) He pulled me back up and gave me a little lopsided smile. I blushed and muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem." He said. His eyes were black, like bottomless wells, and they had little flecks of gold in them. I realized that I was staring, and turned away. He said, "So, what's your next class?" I have Science with Mr. Batchelder. You?"

"Same." We walked to the class together, comparing schedules. He has all of my classes, except Math with Miss Walker. We walked to our next class, but as soon as he pulled open the door he got a panicked look on his face.

"Oh, shoot." He exclaimed. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but what happened next told me all the answers.

"Nicky-poo! Come over here and sit with me!" a voice said. I looked to where it was coming from, and saw the redhead from yesterday! Great. She ran over to us and gave Nick a big hug. He flinched, and tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.

"Didja miss me?" She asked. He nodded and gently pushed her away.

"Yes, but I'm sorry, I can't sit with you. I promised that I'd sit with Max." he explained. I looked at him with surprise, because we'd never agreed on that. She got a pouty face, and gave me a look of distaste.

"She's not very pretty. Are you sure that you don't want to sit with me?" she begged. I blushed, embarrassed, and so did Nick.

"I'm sure."

"Hmphhh!" she pouted and flounced off. We both exhaled in relief. We found seats on the opposite side of the room.

Class was boring, so we talked a bit.

"You need a nickname. Something that fits your personality. Something tough, but not like, heartless." I explained.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Hmm, let's see." I thought for a moment, and then came up with the perfect one! "Fang!" I exclaimed.

"You want to call me Fang?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sure, why not? It's better than Nicholas!"

"Well, when you put it that way, sure." He said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. And that's how my first friendship with a boy was made.

Fang POV

Well, now she had a freaking nickname for me! I'll admit it, Fang wasn't too bad. It's better than Sparky. I hope we're friends now. Man, I wish that she was my girlfriend instead of Lissa… Oh god! Did I just say that out loud? Well, forget that I said that.

After school, I met up with my best friend Iggy. (His real name is James, but if you call him that, he will rip you apart limb from limb.)

"Hey man! Wassup?" He called.

"Well, I made a new friend, other than the flock." I explained.

"Uh-huh. I'll bet this one is another girl that you like, will get into a relationship with, and dump them 2 days later, leaving them with a broken heart." He scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. It is a girl, but she's different. She's not like the rest, and I like her way more than Lissa." I explained.

"Well, introduce her to the flock tomorrow, and then I'll see if I can approve her."

"What?! You don't need to approve all the people I like!"

"Well, I think I do. Anyway see you, and her, tomorrow!"

As I walked home, I thought about Max. I wasn't lying when I said that she was different. She wasn't obsessed with her looks or boys, she was just herself. I kinda liked that. Sadly, she probably thought that I was a klutz for bumping into her. I hope that she doesn't object when I ask her to meet my friends. When I reached my house, I ran up to my room and flopped down into bed. I needed to think a lot of stuff over tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: So, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been busy.**

 **Iggy: Yeah, watching TV!**

 **Me: Shut up! Anyway, here's chapter 5. hope you like it!**

Max POV

"Maximum! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" I heard my mom (YAY) yell from down stairs. I dragged myself out of bed and walked down the stairs. When I saw what was for breakfast, my eyes almost popped out of my head. It was pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, cereal, and every other breakfast food you could think of. My normal breakfast at the orphanage was oatmeal, with no sugar, so this was like Christmas! I love my family.

"So, Max, how was school yesterday? Looking forward to today?" My mom asked me.

"Yes, actually. I met this kid named Nicholas, and he showed me around and….. I guess that were friends now."

Ella interrupted me. "Do you like him?"

"Eww, gross Ella! I only like him as a friend. He's really nice to me." I pushed her, and she almost fell off her chair.

"Well don't blame me for asking! I think he likes you."

"Why would you think that?" I asked outraged. "We're just friends, and that's that!"

"Uh- huh. A guy, usually, is only friends with a girl- willingly, that is- if they like them."

"You're crazy! Anyway, I don't want to be late. Let's get ready for school!" I said, eager to end the conversation. Anyway, after Ella and I showered and got dressed, we grabbed some lunch money and left. Ella was testing a different route to school and seeing if it was faster, so we waved goodbye and went our separate ways, to meet up again at school.

As I was walking, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around. It was Fang!

"Oh, Fang! I didn't know that we took the same route to school." I said, surprised.

"We live next to each other, remember?" He smirked.

"Oh, yeah."

He walked with me all the way to school. And since we had almost all the same classes, he walked me to class and stuff too. We mostly passed notes in all our classes, and didn't really pay attention to the lectures that the teachers gave us.

At lunch, when I was going to sit in the corner of the lunchroom, alone, like usual, Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Hey Max, wanna sit with me and my friends today? They're really nice, I promise that you'll like them."

"Ok, sure!" Anything was better than sitting alone.

As we neared the center of the lunchroom, I heard a commotion.

"Hey, Iggy, give me back my sandwich!"

"No! It's funny!"

"Iggy, give her back her sandwich!"

A sandwich went flying through the air, and landed at our feet. Fang and I stared at it for a sec, and then we slowly raised our heads to look at the table. They all froze.

"Hi Nick!" A cheery blonde called from the table. She was kinda short for someone her age, but I decided to overlook that. Her blonde curls framed her face nicely, and the boy that was with her must have been her twin. He had blonde hair too, but instead of an innocent aura, he simply radiated mischief. The other girl, the one who had her sandwich stolen, had mocha colored skin, and sparkling eyes. She was really pretty. The last one, Iggy, I'm guessing, had a devilish gleam in his eyes, and strawberry blond hair. His eyes narrowed, and he got a devilish grin. He wiggled his eyebrows. Was Fang….blushing?

"Come on Max." Fang said. "But be careful. It's a war zone." We stepped over the sandwich and sat down at the table. Iggy looked at Fang.

"So this is the great Max? Nice choice." He stated, looking me over.

"Nice choice? Of what?" I said dangerously, narrowing my eyes. Iggy looked surprised, and quickly backtracked. "O-of, friends. You guys look like great friends." He stammered.

"I thought so. Now, anyone gonna introduce me to you guys?" I said.

Fang glared at Iggy, and then looked at me. "Oh, yeah. So, he's Iggy, the one missing a lunch is Nudge, and the twins over there are Angel and Gazzy. They're all nicknames though, because they hate their real names."

I chuckled. "Ok, so, what do you guys do for fun?"

I spent the next 45 minutes learning about bombs, makeup (Ewww!), and how to look really innocent, but actually kick butt. It was one of the best almost hours of my life! We also talked about nicknames, and my new one for Fang.

After school, Fang and I were still laughing. (I was laughing, he was chuckling.) "I love your friends! They're so funny, and easy to get along with." I said.

"Yeah, they're really one of a kind. Hard to find friends as loyal. And they're a good escape from my girlfriend."

Darn it! Oh, wait, why am I disappointed that he has a girl friend? I will forget it.

"So, you don't like your girlfriend?" I asked.

"You kidding? I hate her! She's so stuck up and popular, and she bullies my friends. She's only my girlfriend because we made a deal that if I was her boyfriend, she wouldn't bully my friends."

For some reason, I felt extremely relieved. We neared our houses. "So, see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure thing Max. See you tomorrow." He said, and turned towards his house. I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

 **That's it! see u next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers, SO sorry to keep you all waiting! I have been kinda busy lately, so sorry.**

 **Iggy: Yeah, sure you are.**

 **Me: No, really!**

Fang POV

-A few weeks go by without incident-

"Man, I'm so glad Max liked my friends. She's hanging out with us all the time now!" I thought.

I turned on the TV when I got home.

"Nick? Is that you?" my mom called from the kitchen. I love my mom. My mother is probably the nicest, sweetest person you could ever meet. She understands every problem you have, and helps you solve it. She is like a physiatrist.

"Yeah mom. School was great, and I don't have any homework today." I said.

"Great! I'm making some tuna sandwiches for dinner. They'll be ready in 20 minutes.

"Awesome." I called back. "There's nothing good on TV. I'm gonna go for a walk. Be back in 20 minutes!" She told me to have a good time, and continued making sandwiches.

I walked outside, but hadn't gotten very far before, BAM! My life suddenly got a whole lot worse.

"Nicky-poo! Wait for me!" I heard. I groaned and turned around. There was Lissa, running towards me as best as she could in her 9 inch high heels. Dang! How do you freaking **_walk_** in those, much less run?!

"Nicky-poo!" she said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, Lissa?" I groaned.

She pressed herself against me and hugged me really tight. I stayed as still as a statue in the hopes that she would let go. Thankfully, it worked. I let out a breath and she pouted. "What's wrong?" she whined.

"I have, um, a headache." I made up.

"Awwwww! You poor thing! Here, come to my house, and I'll fix you right up! Then, maybe you could stay a _little_ longer. She struck a, how should I put this, _highly_ suggestive pose. It probably made outher guys jaws drop to the floor, but not mine. I just felt plain disgust.

I pushed her away. "No thanks, Lissa. In fact, I was just heading home, where my mom will give me an Advil or something." I started towards my house, but she got in front of me and jabbed a finger in my chest. Ow.

"Listen here." She snarled. "You've been avoiding me, and I want to know why. Is it that new girl? What was her name? Georgia?"

"No, Maximum, actually." I corrected.

"It doesn't matter! I want to know why!" she yelled. She suddenly dropped her voice to nearly a whisper. "If you don't tell me, I'll go right back to bullying your friends. Also, I bet that I can persuade a few guys to beat up Maxie. But, if you never talk to her again, and stop hanging out with those disgusting, horrible weirdos, I can let them be. Understand?!"

I nodded. I didn't want Max hurt because of me. She smirked. "Good. See you tomorrow!" She gave a little flirty wave and smiled, leaving no trace of the vicious, evil girl standing in her place just seconds before. I blinked, confused, and she turned and flounced off. Shoot. Suddenly, Max came out of her house and walked up to me.

"I saw her yelling at you. What happened?" I wanted to explain everything, but I glanced over my shoulder and saw Lissa looking through a bush at me and Max. Instead of answering, I turned away and walked back towards my house.

"Hey! Fang! What's wrong?" she yelled, chasing me. I just picked up the pace and right before I got to the door, I looked back, and saw her standing on the sidewalk looking hurt. I wanted to run to her and apologize, but I kept hearing Lissa's words on a repetitive loop inside my head. So I got inside and slumped to the ground.

"Fang? What's wrong?" my mom said. I shook my head. She sighed. "Well, when you're ready to talk about it, im right here, sweetie." She brought me a plate of sandwiches. "Here. Eat" I ate, but all I could think about was Lissa's words and Max's hurt face. I had a hard time falling asleep that night.

Max POV

I was playing Monopoly with Ella and my mom, when I heard noises outside. I excused myself, saying that I needed to use the bathroom, and instead I went to the window. I saw that stupid redhead yelling at Fang, and instantly got possessive and angry. Wait, possessive? Never mind. I watched for a while, and then saw her guesture distinctly towards my house. I stiffened, and so did Fang. I strained to listen, but I only got a few snippets. "Stop…hurt…..weirdos." stuff like that. As she left, I ran outside.

"I saw her yelling at you. What happened?" He saw me, but then looked over his shoulder and turned back towards his house. "Hey! Fang! What's wrong?" I yelled, running after him. I stopped at the sidewalk. He looked at me one last time, and then disappeared into his house. I watched the closed door for a while, and then ran back to my house, tears threatening to overflow. What did I do?! I ran back inside of my house, and went in to the bathroom. I sat down on the sink and wiped my eyes with a towel. This sucked. I whilw later I went back to the living room.

"Jeez, Max, what took you so long?" Ella said.

"Oh, its nothing. I was reading one of the gossip magazines and got kinda hung up on it. Sorry to keep you guys waiting." I forced a smile onto my face. Luckily, they bought it.

"Great!" My mom said. "Its your move!"

We kept playing, and finally, my mom won. We celebrated her victory with some ice-cream. But when we went to bed, I couldn't stop thinking about how Fang wouldn't look me in the eye, or talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Well, whatever it is, I'll find out tomorrow.

Iggy POV

God, I haven't seen Fang all day. Faaang. Fang. That still sounds like a really weird name to call someone. Oh well. I had just started on my way to science when I saw him. He was hanging with the popular kids, joking around with the guys over there, and flirting with Lissa, who looked delighted. But I was fuming.

"Woah! Dude!' I said, marching up to them and getting right in his face. "We have stuck with you for years, and now you go and desert us for these people!? If you can even call them people. "I added, noticing the mens steroid induced muscles and obvious surgeries the girls had had to remove excess fat and add it…..elsewhere. 'Traitor!" He suddenly looked really guilty. Then, two of the other guys reached forward and grabbed me. They threw me against the locker, and my head banged it pretty hard. But my rage fueled my energy. I wiped the blood trickling from the corner of my mouth and glared att him. He looked at his feet. I turned on my heel and walked away. I had to tell Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Max to avoid him. Jerk.

During lunch, I saw him start to come over here, but then he made a quick turn, like he meant to do it, and walked towards the popular table. The flock and I watched his progress, and turned away when he sat down. Traitor. Now he's gonna be best buds with the same guys who beat us up throughout our childhood. Git.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fang: Sorry for the long wait, but Olivia had school. She asked us to publish this for her while she's gone.**

 **Iggy: And sorry for the extremely short chapter.**

 **Nudge: Max is coming! Hurry!**

 **Max: Are you guys publishing that chapter? She told us not to! Guys!**

 **Fang: Shoot! Go!**

Max POV

I was walking to my first class when it happened. I heard a bang and lots of shouting. I ran towards the noise, but bumped into ssomeone first. It was Iggy! He had a little bit of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Oh my god! Iggy, are you all right?"

He nodded grimly. "Listen, Max. Keep away from Fang. He joined the squad with the popular, selfish jerks, and only God knows why. Anyway, his posse slammed me into a locker, and that was the bang you just heard. And Lissa's hanging off his arm like her life depends on it. So just, stay away, y'know? I don't want you getting hurt too." He kissed me on the forehead, but not in a loving manner, like a brotherly one. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, but I kept it in in fear of flooding the city.  
"Sure" I managed to choke out. "Just, excuse me a sec." I ran to the girl's bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Then the tears started spilling. I went through at least 4 rolls of toilet paper before I stopped crying. I came back out, and by that time class had started. Iggy knew that I was sad, so he walked me to my class, even though it meant that he would be late too. We got to my class, and I was glad that I had a distraction for at least a minute. Then I remembered that I sat next to Fang in that class. I scooted my chair as far away as I could, and didn't look at him the entire period. Just when my new life started to get good, someone had to go and ruin it. Ughhhh! Why does everything go wrong?

Fang POV

Oh god. I feel so, so, so, so, so times 100000000000000 guilty. Why on earth did I agree to this? Oh yeah. So Max wouldn't get hurt. But, that look she gave me in class. She only looked at me once, and it was a glare filled with hatred. Maybe this is hurting her more then what Lissa would ever do. No. Feeling pain is better than feeling nothing at all, which is what would happen if I didn't do this, and she would be freaking dead because of Lissa's thugs. I got home and slammed my books down on the desk.  
"You ok Nick?" My mom called up the stairs.  
"Yeah mom! I'm fine!" I managed to keep my voice steady and refrain myself from screaming. Suddenly everything looked menacing. My red curtains reminded me or Lissa's hair color, the shoes I was wearing were the same color of the shirt that that guy who beat up Iggy had, and my bedcovers were the same color of Max's jeans. God! I hate my life. Maybe I should just…. No. I can't end my life. If my friends ever forgive me, they would be devastated. And I can't abandon my mom. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. I knew that I couldn't concentrate on homework, so I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

 **So yeah, that was short. Hope you forgive me for the wait!**


End file.
